motsapiensprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Français
__notoc__ Bienvenue au projet « Mots Sapiens » ! Vous avez déjà créé votre volio ? Cliquez ici pour y aller. Consulter le D'ico - Raccourci vers le labo ''En quelques mots Le projet 'Mots Sapiens' est une aventure du [http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Open_source&oldid=69241956 '''code source libre'] visant à la création d'un outil convivial de communication pratique — en fait, ni plus ni moins qu'une véritable « machine à souhaits » ! L'approche proposée ici consiste à faire émerger un tel outil à partir de nos aspirations individuelles, de la diversité de façons que nous avons de les dire et de la cohérence qui existe entre ces multiples façons de dire. Quel serait au juste cet outil, que devrait-il faire, comment fonctionnerait-il — que ferions-nous nous-mêmes s'il se tenait là, tout bourdonnant d'optimisme, devant nous sur l'écran ? Tel sont les sujets que souhaite couvrir la présente page. Bonne lecture ! ✦ Le présent wiki a été créé dans l'espoir de faciliter une telle aventure, via une collecte de listes de souhaits (listes aussi appelées volios), et via un espace de collaboration : le Labo. ''Intro La course au [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_s%C3%A9mantique ''web sémantique] (c'est-à-dire un web qui interprètera — enfin — nos communications de façon universelle et pratique) est lancée depuis une décennie au moins. Mais ses fruits ne font toujours pas partie des pratiques web de la plupart des internautes. Pourquoi ? Serait-ce que ce genre de développement informatique se fait de façon plus abstruse qu'il n'en faut ? :: Abstru, abstruse : « Dont la difficulté rebute l'esprit. » ~ Le petit Robert, édition 1984 (justement celle-là sous la main en ce moment ! ~ Fred Mir 19:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) L'idée d'un web « intelligent » est dans l'air, cependant, et se manifestera bien, tôt ou tard. Mais cela viendra-t-il d'une « boîte », genre Google, Twitter ou Facebook ? Ou cela viendra-t-il de la multitude qui a enfin compris la puissance du langage ? Parmi les différents efforts dans le domaine, une approche particulièrement simple, émergente et conviviale a été proposée par Fred Mir sur un blog qui a vu le jour au printemps 2010. :: Convivialité : « Rapports positifs entre personnes au sein de la société. » ~ Le petit Robert, édition 1990 Le présent wiki a d'ailleurs été initié par ce même Fred Mir, pendant le printemps 2011, dans l'espoir qu'il servira — et inspirera — à créer by the people et for the people, dans la plus grande transparence (protégée par quelques licences appropriées) un émergiciel capable à lui seul de mettre au monde un web sémantique digne de ce nom, parfaitement fonctionnel et évolutif de surcroît ! :: Note de Fred Mir : « La vision est claire, pour moi. Elle relève du gros bon sens mais n'en est pas moins merveilleuse, car la force de la communication est assortie d'un double aspect fascinant : forger ni plus ni moins que le monde, et avec des mots — ces souffles, ces arabesques, cette musique. Ce qui me manque, c'est des collaborateurs mais, surtout, que le projet entier ne repose pas sur mes seules épaules ! Je programme un peu, mais je préfère rester du côté très soft de la chose. Ah, au fond, je pourrais bien me laisser tenter par du design d'interface, par l'utilisation intelligente du 2D en ce qui a trait à la communication et au langage. Mais je ne peux pas prendre tout ce projet (Mots Sapiens, puis iconverse.info) sur mes seules épaules : je dois les garder déliées pour pouvoir écrire un roman et faire une bédé aptes à véhiculer ma vision, mais aussi pour ne pas me retrouver comme Atlas, à qui on ne peut pas proprement faire un câlin, tellement il se trouve chargé. Les savoir-faire actuellement (as of 2011-09-03) les plus utiles au bon développement du projet sont : Savoir, en mode open-source, comment monter un site web fonctionnel — ou, alternativement, un logiciel qui lit les volios sur ce wiki et informe les auteurs de ces volios, par courriel, des souhaits qui répondent aux leurs. Aimer gérer à plusieurs un projet tel que le projet Mots Sapiens. Savoir monter un site multimédia tel que iconverse.info. Aimer faire des contacts avec d'autres organismes. Aimer délibérer et bidouiller, inventer. Désirer bâtir le monde connecté de l'ère communicationnelle. » ✦ Mais… une approche émergente : pourquoi ? Pour être, pardi ! Et être ensemble !! Pour prioriser ce qui importe : la beauté du monde et des êtres — la belle diversité, la vive énergie de la vie, la communication, l'interconnexion et le renouvellement des idées ! ''Les volios Que serait donc la vie dans notre coin d'univers si nous avions pour coutume d'écrire nos souhaits, d'en tenir même une liste (que nous appellerions un ''volio), et que nous nous appliquions de notre mieux, avec la technologie informatique à notre disposition, à répondre aux souhaits les uns des autres ? Que seraient nos sociétés advenant que se répande une telle pratique ? C'est cette expérience même — aidée d'un peu de bonne volonté, bien sûr — que veut tenter de réaliser le projet Mots Sapiens. De quoi s'agirait-il, concrètement ? Eh bien, notre outil de communication, notre web sémantique, selon ce Fred Mir, pourrait émerger de nos volios eux-mêmes. Plus précisément, il pourrait émerger — grâce à ce que nous appellerions un « émergiciel » — de la cohérence inhérente aux mots et phrases que nous utiliserions en formulant nos souhaits de différentes façons. Car, sur les volios, chacun de nos souhaits serait formulé, ce serait la règle du jeu, d'au moins''' deux façons différentes'' (ce pourrait être en plusieurs langues), suivies d'au moins un exemple de souhait qui y répondrait de façon satisfaisante, formulations synonymes à l'avenant. Nous fournirions de cette manière autant d'indices à notre émergiciel, à sa logique pour faire apparaître les éléments universels de communication qui se cachent derrière nos myriades de façons de dire (éléments collectés dans '''''Le D'ico) et les associations à faire entre souhaits qui se répondent pourraient elles aussi, tout simplement, émerger. À ce jour, cet émergiciel n'existe, du moins à notre connaissance, qu'en mots… mais il suffirait de le programmer pour obtenir un outil fantastique, une machine à exaucer les souhaits, ou du moins à informer les auteurs de souhaits dont les souhaits se répondent, puis à trier ces souhaits par ordre d'urgence et de nécessité en fonction de critères également fournis par les auteurs, dont leur rayon d'action et leurs compétences particulières. ✦ On peut déjà, sur le présent wiki, créer son volio, et ce, tout à fait gratuitement. Cela pourra prendre un certain temps, cependant, avant que nous obtenions un système fonctionnel. Pour créer votre volio et ainsi contribuer au projet tout en « courant le risque que votre souhait se réalise », s'il vous plaît, inscrivez un pseudo (ce peut être votre vrai nom, mais il risque d'être déjà pris, auquel cas il faudra le particulariser) sur la page Volios <---(truc : cliquez sur ce lien et, sur la page qui s'ouvre, cliquez sur le petit crayon ^ ^). Trouvez-vous un pseudo qui ne soit pas déjà utilisé, puis faites-en un lien grâce à l'outil [http://starter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Links Link] (s'il vous plaît, respectez l'ordre alphabétique). :: Le nom de la page cible, question de standardiser le wiki, devrait être de la forme Volio - Votre Pseudo. Cliquer sur ce lien (une fois la page enregistrée), la première fois créera votre volio (qui ne sera qu'une autre page de ce wiki), et les fois suivantes y mènera, tout simplement. Soit dit en passant, un wiki, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça à utiliser minimalement, c'est-à-dire participer à ce qui apparaît sur ses pages ^ ^. Voici le format actuellement proposé pour un souhait : ---- :: souhait exprimé d'une manière // le même souhait exprimé d'une autre manière, possiblement dans une autre langue // encore exactement le même souhait, formulé d'une autre manière encore // etc. << un exemple de souhait qui y répondrait de manière satisfaisante // une autre façon de formuler cet exemple << un exemple différent de souhait qui y répondrait de manière satisfaisante // une autre façon de l'exprimer // etc. ---- Dans la syntaxe proposée, la double barre oblique (« // ») sert à séparer des manières de dire qui sont synonymes. Les doubles « plus petit que » (« << »), eux, servent d'introduction à chaque exemple différent de souhait qui serait une réponse satisfaisante au souhait qui précède le premier « << ». Afin de faciliter le processus d'émergence, il peut s'avérer pratique de simplifier la forme. Ici, la forme retenue est de commencer chaque formulation par un verbe à l'infinitif, possiblement réflexif, et d'omettre les points de fin de phrase. Le point-virgule (« ;' ») pourra être utilisé pour formuler un souhait en plusieurs phrases. Évidemment, cela aiderait grandement le processus d’émergence que chacune des formulations corresponde réellement ''morceau à morceau avec les autres formulations données comme équivalentes. (Voir variantes à l'étude sur mon volio, notamment, la section '''Infos, où les entrées sont du format « variable :' valeur » et la syntaxe à l'essai : « offre '>> exemple de souhait auquel cette offre est susceptible de répondre ». ~ Fred Mir 23:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) Voici le format actuellement proposé pour un volio : ---- :: Nom de la première section ::: un premier souhait (respectant le format décrit ci-dessus) ::: un second souhait, dans un paragraphe différent ::: etc. :: Nom de la seconde section ::: un souhait ::: un autre souhait :: Etc. ::: etc. ---- Selon ce format, les noms de sections sont laissés à la discrétion des auteurs des volios et peuvent aussi se décliner de différentes façons, séparées par des « // ». Ils servent d'une part aux gens à organiser un peu leurs souhaits, mais aussi à faire émerger une « folksonomie » en bonne et due forme, c'est-à-dire une nomenclature émergente, issue des différentes manières de nommer et catégoriser les choses. Encore une suggestion, si vous en voyez la pertinence : n'employer la double barre oblique (« // ») qu'entre des formulations strictement équivalentes quant à leur sens. Le nom de section suivant, à titre d'exemple, s'écrira plus justement avec des virgules : « Ressources, Talents, Savoirs, Savoir-faire, Expériences, Offres », puisqu'il ne s'agit pas là de termes strictement équivalents. ✦ ''Le D'ico De l'émergence des éléments de communication implicites dans nos communications, émergerait un genre de dictionnaire multi-lingue et multi-média, qu'on pourrait appeler le [[D'ico|'D'ico']]. Au début, le D'ico pourrait émerger ici même, sur ce wiki — possiblement à la main, histoire, pour les développeurs, de mieux visualiser ce que les algorithmes doivent accomplir. Chaque page du D'ico pourrait avoir pour nom le préfixe « '''D'ico -' », suivi, par exemple, de l'équivalent de l'élément de communication en ido, langage dérivé de l'espéranto. Dans cette première phase, les résultats, c'est-à-dire les souhaits qui répondent à d'autres souhaits (les « échos »), pourraient être envoyés par courriel aux auteurs de ces derniers. Nous n'aurions donc pas besoin d'une interface autre que le présent wiki dans la réalisation d'une première phase fonctionnelle. Dans une phase ultérieure, une interface graphique serait sûrement la bienvenue pour nous aider à rédiger nos volios en quelques mouvements ainsi qu'à visualiser nos échos. Cette interface servirait aussi à consulter le D'ico, dont les éléments seraient représentés, entre autres médiums, par des icones. Chaque élément aurait sa page, son entrée dans le D'ico, que chacun-chacune pourrait personnaliser et visualiser en mode perso ou, afin de voir toutes les façons de le dire qui existent dans l'univers connu, en basculant en mode cosmo. Un nom de domaine a été réservé pour cette phase ultérieure : iconVerse.info. ''i' faut c'qui faut ! En plus de répondre correctement aux souhaits individuels, le projet 'Mots Sapiens' voudrait aussi pouvoir produire, pour quelque endroit que ce soit, par défaut celui où l'on se trouve, une liste des ''besoins locaux, tout en mettant les plus urgents en haut de la liste et en descendant ensuite par degrés. L'ordre de cette liste pourrait être déterminé par un coefficient que les auteurs des volios détermineraient eux-mêmes, par des formules comme « urgent », « prioritaire », ou « asap ». Ce coefficient serait sujet à feedback, pour éviter les abus. Nous pourrions aussi appliquer un filtre perso sur cette liste, afin, par exemple, de mettre en évidence les souhaits auxquels nous sommes particulièrement aptes à répondre de par nos compétences. L'on ordonnancement exact de la liste de base, puisqu'il ne s'agirait que d'une suggestion, n'importerait pas de façon absolue et il n'est pas nécessaire de trouver l'ordonnancement idéal. Un ordonnancement grossier peut très bien suffire. L'important, c'est que, grâce à cette liste, nous verrions facilement quels sont les besoins les plus pressants de nos environs. Une autre chose qu'il serait très utile de faire émerger : les conséquences de certains souhaits ; s'ils sont exaucés ; s'il ne sont pas exaucés. Et… ah, au fait… répondre adéquatement aux besoins, veiller au bien-être de tous… savoir prévoir un peu à l'avance, n'est-ce pas là le but essentiel de tout bon système économique ? ''Tous au labo !¬) Un appel est donc ici lancé pour réfléchir et travailler ensemble à un outil capable, par raisonnements logiques appliqués sur l'ensemble des volios, de correctement déceler quels souhaits répondent à quels autres souhaits (tout en reconnaissant et documentant les éléments de communication impliqués par chacune de nos formulations en langage naturel — ou inventé, tant que c'est cohérent !) et capable aussi de présenter les souhaits locaux par ordre d'urgence et de nécessité. Une section multilingue du présent wiki est exclusivement réservée à cette réflexion et à ce développement. Elle a pour nom [[The Lab#Français|Le labo]]. Avez-vous de la simplicité, de la logique, de l'astuce et de la vision d'ensemble ? Aimeriez-vous participer activement à ce projet ? En ce moment, pour autant que la présente page en soit informée, un outil tel que celui qu'elle décrit n'existe pas encore ; c'est donc qu'il doit y avoir de l'ouvrage à faire [[The Lab#Français|au labo]] ! ✦ العربية · Azərbaycan · Български · Català · Česky · Deutsch · Ελληνικά · 'English' · Esperanto Español · فارسی · 'Français''' · ગુજરાતી · עברית · हिन्दी · Ido · Bahasa Indonesia · मराठी · Italiano · 日本語 Lietuvių · Bahasa Melayu · Македонски · नेपाल भाषा · ਪੰਜਾਬੀ · Polski · Português · Română Русский · Suomi · Svenska · தமிழ் · ไทย · Türkçe · Українська · Tiếng Việt · Yorùbá · 中文